User blog:Bumblebee the transformer/BFB Characters worst to best
This is my opinion so please respect. UNDER CONSTRUCTION BFB character ranking Hate 64. Dora - I dont think she will ever leave here,Worst of the worst. 63. Robot Flower - I dont like her at all,she hardly does anything. 62. David - I dont like him. 61. Match - I never liked her,she will never leave the bottom area. Dislike 60. Roboty - Does nothing. 59. Lollipop - Seems like she would rather be somewhere else. 58. Pencil - Worsened. 57. Woody - Still the same. 56. Liy - I dont like her. 55. Yellow Face - Random. 54. Needle - Whatever happened to the old Needle? "Dont Call me Needy" was great and now she is bland and became a Loser worshipper. 53. Loser - Speaking of Loser here he is,He is in the bottom area of the list for obvious reasons. 52. Cloudy - His collecting thing isnt that great. 51. Spongy - Doesnt have much screentime. Neutral 50. Pillow - I dont like her too much but she is better than others on the list. 49. Basketball - Bland. 48. Golf Ball - Same old Golf Ball. 47. Puffball - She is ok. 46. Fanny - The "I hate you" thing is actually kinda funny but it will get old soon. 45. Flower - I guess she is improving a bit. 44. Marker - Doesnt do much. 43. Nickel - He is ok I guess. 42. TV - He is ok. 41. Pie - Doesnt get much screentime. 40. Ice Cube - She is ok. 39. Leafy - Ok. 38. Stapy - He is new so ill put him around here. 37. Foldy - Same as Stapy. 36. Firey - BFDI winner and the only winner of the series. 35. Remote - Ok. 34. Book - Idk why but she has changed,and isnt great. 33. Gelatin - Fork Thrower. 32. Coiny - Usually on the middle area of my favorite lists. 31. Bracelety - Ice Cube worshipper. 30. Fries - Meh. 29. Eggy - Meh. 28. Rocky - We dont see him much 27. Taco - OK. 26. Gaty - Ok 25. Saw - hasnt seen much screentime 24. Barf Bag - Her cool voice is the only reason she is here 23. FireyJr - Ok. 22. Icy - Ok. 21. Naily - Just falling off the top 20 "like" characters is Naily. Like 20. Ruby - She is funny and crazy. 19. Black Hole - He pulls things. 18. Teardrop - Just the same. 17. Balloony - He is funny. 16. Donut - Improved. 15. Grassy - Very random. 14. Cake - Cool I guess. 13. Snowball - My least favorite of the "Pen Gang" but I still like him 12. Bomby - I pretty much forgot about him. 11. Tennis Ball - Just misses out on the Top 10. Top Ten. 10. Tree - I just like him. 9. Bell - Only this far because of the "Climbing Bell" thread. 8. 8 Ball - Doesnt have a favorite number but he still lands in the eight spot anyway. 7. Clock - "Woah,Thats the biggest zaptation Ive ever seen!" 6. Lightning - Zapper and funny character. Top 5(best of the best) 5. Blocky - A member of the Pen gang and an overall great character,he is funny,interesting and enjoyable imo. 4. Bottle - Im so excited to start preventing death! 3. Pin - Used to be my favorite character,she still is one of my favorites and one of the ONLY people on The Losers to not worship Loser which is another reason to like her. 2. Pen - One of my all time favorites,I was rooting for him in BFDI. He is one of my favorite BFDI series characters of all time. He may be good but there is someone still above him... and now........ '''1. Eraser - '''My favorite BFDI character now for many reasons really,he is cool,he is funny,he is interesting and more. Eraser also hasnt changed much over the series which is another reason he is one of my favorites.